Spirits
by DesdemonaTheElf
Summary: It's around Jonny's 22nd birthday and his old friend, Desdemona come to visit he and Mavis, when she gets there, Mavis finds out she's a Vampire Hunter, is hunting Lady Lubode and that Mavis's mother isn't as innocent as everyone thought. I do not own any thing but Dezzi; JonnyXOC, DraculaXOC, MavisXJonny, JonnyXMina (from dracula). Rated T for slight swearing and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
Mavis and Jonny walked into the Hotel's lobby, talking. It was the eve of Jonny's birthday.  
"Oh, hey my old friend would like to come and meet you." Jonny said casually.

" You tell me now?" Mavis replied. "Who is he?"

"Tell you later when we go upstairs."

After a few minutes of talking to guests, they went upstairs. They walked up the stairs and accidentally bumped into a cleaning witch, who started to scold Jonny, but then noticed Mavis, and went silent. When they reached her room, Mavis sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Now who is this friend?" Mavis asked.

"Her name is Desdemona, and she has been my friend since I little. And call her Dezzi." he said.

"But What would da-" Mavis started, only to be interrupted.

"I asked him, he's fine with her!" Jonny said assuringly, and Mavis looked at him with suspicion.

" I don't believe you, but fine. Is she a human?"

" Yes."

" Did you tell Dad that?"

" I might have accidentally assumed he would know that, with me being a human and all." Jonny's face blushed.

"You didn't tell him she's a human, did you?" Mavis looked down her nose at the ginger.

"Uhh... No. But he'll lover her!" Jonny finished as a tall, slender redhead barreled though the door and hugged Jonny.

" Jonathon! I've missed you so much!" She turned to Mavis

.

" Did I really have a say on her coming?" Mavis asked, glaring at Jonny.

" Yes, babe. If you didn't want her to stay at the Hotel, she could have found somewhere else. She's here for my birthday and business." He explained.

"What do you do then Miss Dezzi?'" Mavis questioned Desdemona.

"I do a lot of traveling.." She drifted off. "So you're Mavis Dracula! It's really ironic that you're dating Jonathon since he shares a name with the character in Dracula and you're his daugther!"

" Did Jonny tell you I'm a vampire?"

"No, I could tell. I'm a vampire hunter. I'm here hunting your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a what?! Jonny!" Mavis glared at her boyfriend.

"She won't hurt you, trust me." Jonny tried calming with his reasoning but Mavis down but the angry vampiress went on.

" What about my father? He's Count Dracula! She might kill my father! And my mother's alive? Does dad know?" Mavis was freaking out.

"I won't kill your father, Mavis," Desdemona looked Mavis straight in the eyes, and Mavis flinched from the power of Dezzi's blue-green eyes. "He's gone soft, became 'vegetarian', has a family and hotel. Now I would have loves to have taken a swing at him when he was violent. I won't kill you, or you friends her at the Hotel, you're all civilized. I only hunt the beasts."

"Okay, but my mother, Lady Lubode, is alive?!" Mavis asked as her fathers tall, slender figure walked in.

"Hello, I am Mavis's father- " H said as he walked in. When he heard Mavis's words he stopped. "Martha is alive?! I can't believe it!"

"Well she's a savage beast now, and she is a major threat to humanity. She must be killed." Desdemona said, her face stone.

"She's my mother! Can I meet her first?!" Mavis asked.

"Yes, you're the same race a her. All she does is kill humans, or turn them. I've probably killed 80 vamps because of her ass."

"Dezzi! Language!" Jonny shouted at her.

" Sorry!"

" She was my wife, and she was as gentle as a rabbit!" Dracula said to her, his face getting red from anger.

"I know! She's my great- great-great great Aunt! My full name is Desdemona Martha Hawthehorn - Lubode! I go by Dezzi Hawthehorn, because I want nothing to do with that animal!" She shouted back at the vampire, not afraid of him or what he might do.

"Fine, anyway I ... Uh..." The Count had looked at her with out being affected with anger for the first time. He was awestruck. Dezzi was wearing an Oasis tee, tight blue jeans, rose earrings and dark blue running shoes. She was tall, with her hair hitting her was built like Martha, but she had full pink lips. Her fingernails were unpainted and dirty.

"Dad, you seem kinda sick. Why don't you go pick out clothes for tomorrow." Mavis told him. He followed orders in a infatuated daze.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, Desdemona was unpacking her bag and had her iPod blasting My Own Worst Enemy by Lit when Dracula knocked on her door.

"Ehh... Hello?" he said through the door.

"Come in."

"I want.. to.. uh take you downstairs... to the.. uh venue area." He sounded like a sheepish schoolboy. _You stupid dimwit!_, He thought, _The great Dracula is getting worked up over a human! Not just a human- a freaking vampire hunter! _

"Sure thing, just lemme change." When she was done, she was wearing a black bandage dress, the same rose earrings, and black heels with spikes on the heels.

"You look nice." The Count told her. He was in his normal clothes when she pulled him all the in her room.

"You're changing." She took off his cape and everything under it except for his buttonup. She unbuttoned up the first few buttons on it. "Here you go."

She turned around, and grabbed her purse, and turned back around to Dracula, who was super close to her.

"What the hell are you doi-" He kissed her, and she felt his fangs on her lips. She pushed him off, surprised. "What the hell?"

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." the vampire said, his face getting red.

"It wasn't actually that bad. It'll be our dirty little secret, mmkay?" Dezzi asked him as the went downstairs, to see Jonny and Mavis sitting together, talking.

"Hey Jonathon!" Desdemona yelled to Jonny, who was sipping a Coca-Cola, something she had brought for him,  
"Wanna go ask them to play Fake It?"

They got on stage, ask the band to play fake It by Seether. When it started, Dezzi drug her best friend out to dance.

"Just fake it, If your out of direction!" They sang together.

After they all got tired, and the sunrise started, Jonny walked Dezzi to her room.

" Goodnight, Dez."

"Goodnight, Jonathon." She hugged him tightly. She then realized if that Mavis chick ever laid a fang on him, she'd die.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I'm Maddie, and this is my first note. If there's anything you need written, please PM or have some helpful criticism, please review! Thanks! I'm sorry this chapter awfully long!**

Jonathon had just gotten up when he saw a package in blue wrapping paper under his door and picked it up. It had a curled cyan and navy stripped ribbon and a card on it. The card read on the inside, 'Happy birthday, Jonathon! More presents to come! Love ya, Dezzi!'. He opened the package and it was a old, beaten up copy on _Dracula_ and had her and The Count's handwritings on it, his more neat and old fashioned, hers an almost unreadable sprawl, and if he didn't know her better, where it said ' Look! I got the actual Count Dracula to sign it!' he wouldn't be able to read it.

"Hey Jonny!" he heard Mavis yell. he opened the door and she wrapped her arms around Jonny's neck. "Happy 22nd."

"Thanks, Babe." he kissed her cheek.

While Jonathon and Mavis were with each other, Dracula was getting dresses, remembering what Desdemona had done. This time he rolled up his sleeves. Dracula exited his room and headed downstairs, when he bumped into Dezzi.

"Wanna hit a bar up, County?" Dezzi asked.

"We don't have a bar."

"A human bar."

"Sure. Promise Mavis won't get hurt?" he asked her.

"Yes. I promise." she said, "Pinky swear."

"Hey Dez!" Mavis yelled to the redhead

"Hi Mavis! Drac and I are going out to a local bar, wanna come with us?" Mavis looked at Jonny.

"Sure!"

So the quartet set off to a local village in Dezzi's blue Ford Fiesta. When they got out, the group reached a bar and grill named Stoker's. On the way there, Desdemona was preparing the Count for the possibly drunk humans there and how not to go manic over dirt, Mavis was asking her what kind of food and drinks and bands they had there and Jonny was gloating how much he would drink. The bar was make of a cream coloured brick and it had a black roof. On the sign, the letters O and E were out. They got out of As they walked in, they bumped into a raven haired, skinny woman.

"Sorry." she said to Dracula, and he stopped, amazed

"Martha?" he asked the woman.

"Hey, darling." Martha said. She was wearing a low cut black shirt, similar to her dress in the paining. She wore red skinny jeans and red eyeliner and lipstick. She looked the same as the painting other than that.

"Mom?" Mavis asked the vampress quietly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, Mavis?" The countess lovingly hugged her daughter. "You look wonderful."

Martha looked at the rest of the group, her eyes stuck on Jonny.

"Jonathon? Is that you, Lovely?" She asked, getting really close to him.

"M-Ma-Martha? Get away from me!" the worried human said to her.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The asylum? Remember when your mother tended to me, sweetie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I couldn't the stuff to indent! Sorry!**

"Get away from me!" Jonny yelled at Martha.

"Why? I was your best friend in that stupid place, Jonny." Martha made it sound like he was sent there for being crazy. Before the ginger man could stop it, memories flooded back as flash backs. He could hear the deafening silence, the a patient that was extremely bad would start to yell, scaring Jonny and causing him to run away. He could smell sterile wipes and chemicals that the nurses used to clean, and right before he couldn't take it anymore and would break, Mavis grabbed him and hugged him.

"It's alright. Come here." Mavis held him and the redheaded man was on the verge of crying.

" Aww. Poor little Jonny, he's so scared. Why does his mother bring him here while she works?" The elder vampiress mimicked the other nurses at the mental facility. 'I told you my stories of my husband were real, and now you're with my daughter! How does that work?"

"Touch him, you bitch, and I will turn you into ash faster than you can run." Desdemona's eyes glowed slightly.

"Dezzi? Are you okay?" Jonny murmured to his best friend.

"Why? I'm more powerful than you!" Martha challenged her niece. "I could crush you like a fly, you stupid girl. I am the great Lady Martha Lubode, Count Dracula's wife!"

"Someone needs to bring your snotty ass down a few notches!." Desdemona grabbed holy water and threw it on her aunt, then she grabbed a tree's limb and threw it at her, hitting Martha's stomach, not killing her, making her scream a savage noise in pain. She poured holy water down the yelping vampress's throat. "Drink this, auntie."

Mavis was shocked that the same biubbly Dezzi could be so cruel to her mother.

"Dezzi!" Jonny yelled to her, but Dracula pulled the raging vampire hunter off of his wife.

"Die, you S-O-B!" She yelled at Martha.

"Calm down, Desdemona!" Dracula told Dezzi.

Martha spit out the holy water, her face looking like a ravaging wolf's. She pulled out the limb and walked to Mavis. She grabbed Mavis's arm and ran off in the woods, neighboring the bar.

"Mavis!" Dracula yelled after his his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this has nothing, well it has to do with Drac, to do with Hotel Transylvania, but I finished Dracula by Bram Stoker, btw great book, but it kinda reminds me of Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead, which my friend got me addicted too. So look it up, and now I'm done with my note, pardon me.  
**

A few hours later, after they rushed home to gather more monsters to search for Mavis. On the way home, Dracula and Desdemona got into a very loud fight, leave Jonny curled up with his legs against his chest. He was silently weeping in the backseat when the reached the Hotel.

"You lost my ONLY daughter, and I am the monster?" The fuming vampire yelled at the human.

"Your wife took her, and if you had had actually helped me defend her she might not be gone!" Dezzi screamed back at The Count. "It's not my fault!"

"You let her get taken by Martha!" Dracula was scaring Jonny.

"Well, at least I'm not a creature that's damned!" She sounded like cobra, her words filled with poison.

While that was happening, Mavis was at her mother's house. The Countess's house was a old, Victorian-style house. It was brown with a black roof and matching shutters.

"Come on, Mavis. I won't hurt you, darling." Lubode lead Mavis into a room that smelled of old blood and wine. She looked around and saw a black leather chair. Mavis sat down.

"Why did you abandoned Dad and I? He loved you so much." Mavis asked, her eyes wide.

"I had problems with sanity and my addictions. I didn't want them to run off on you. I indulged on the village a little too much for their liking. Please don't hate me, lovely." She asked her daughter.

"I won't hate you." She said.

"Why do you join me, that little boyfriend of yours would make a good vampire."

"J-Jonny? He's a human and has a family!" Mavis stuttered.

" He doesn't like his family, trust me." Martha looked into her daughters bright blue eyes, "Taste this, beauty."

Mavis looked at the Countess's wine bottle. It was filled with a thick, crimson liquid.

"Is that blood? I'm starving." Mavis asked.

"Yes it is. Drink up." the Lady almost threw it to her daughter. Mavis unscrewed the lid and drank half the bottle, her blue eyes turning maroon.

"What was that? It was delicious!"

"Human Blood. Jonny has a whole body full of it."


	7. Chapter 7

The trio were back at the Hotel, and Desdemona was yelling at Dracula, and he was just as loud.  
"it's not my fault! I'm sorry, but she's with her mother!"  
Jonny hadn't said a word since he started to cry when Martha taunted him. He was holding his face in his hands and was shaking his head as the two fought.  
'I don't trust her! I may love her, but I do not trust the womam!"  
"It's her freaking mother! You should let her-" Dezzi was interrupted by Jonathan's scream, and the pair turned to see a red eyed Mavis walk to them from the open window. She was slowly walking, her feet bare. Her mouth was dripping with crimson blood.  
"Jonny? Where are you, baby? I'm hungry." She asked. Jonny was hiding, squeezing behind Desdemona and The Count.  
"Mavy-Wavy! You're safe!" Dracula went to hug his daughter, but she pushed him away  
"I want Jonny." Mavis found him, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her arms. "Jonathan! Darling!"  
"Hi, Mavis. Are you okay?" He looked into her dark red eyes, and at first he tried to fight this sleep like feeling of a dream, but then he gave into Mavis. It seemed as if he could dive into her eyes and swim forever. It was like a dream, and he could have swore he heard Desdemona somewhere but he didn't care. All he wanted was Mavis.  
"Jonathon! Jonathon! She's had a taste of human blood! Jonathon!" Dezzi called to her best friend, but he was in a trance, his eyes glazed over with a look of sleepy absence from his mind.  
Mavis tilted her boyfriend's head and elongated her fangs with a throw of her head. Desdemona ran towards him, but the vampiress had already bitten the boy.  
"Mavis! That hurts! Mavis!" He screamed, "Dez! Help me!  
She ran to the dark haired girl and pushed a crucifix into Mavis's back, causing her to drop Jonny, who was bleeding everywhere.  
Dracula had to fight his instincts hard to not finish up what his daughter had started. When Jonny fell, he couldn't take it. He jumped after the boy as a lion would a half dead gazelle. Jonny's pallor started to really show after this.


	8. Chapter 8

Desdemona was flicking holy water on Mavis when she heard Jonny scream, again. The rag she had placed on his neck was across the room, and the Count was biting him. Dezzi stuck a stake in the abdomen, and then pressed a crusfix agaisnt the elder vampire's back, right where his heart would be. He screamed and turned to Dezzi, snapping at her. Mavis got up and pulled the stake out of her and started to come after Dezzi too.

Jonny was in extreme pain. It felt as if hundreds of knives were piercing his skin, red ants biting him, all at the same time, everywhere. He didn't know vampires used venom to turn people,a but he did now. He was losing consciousness and he did know he was screaming. Before Dracula had bit him, he had just lost a lot of blood, but now he had venom in him. He wasn't ready to be a vampire, but as he started to blur out, he saw a woman with long brown hair.

"Jonathan, darling? Doctor! He's stirring!" The woman yelled as a doctor ran in.

"Mrs. Harker! Try to keep his attention!" the doctor yelled.

"I'll try Dr. Seward! Darling, it's me, Mina! Jonathan!" She said back.

As Mina Harker left his view and was replaced by a doctor, Jonny started to drift back into his own world to see Mavis cowering in a corner from the raging fire goddess of Desdemona, who's arm was covered in in scratches and bites. Dracula was screaming, because he was tied up and being Chinese Water Tortured with holy water.

"Now, see! I didn't kill him!" squeaked Mavis. Mavis eyes were the icy blue they always were. Jonny looked at his girlfriend as he wondered, _WHo was Mina Harker and Dr. Seward? Why did she call him Jonathan? _

"Dez..zi...help...me.." He coughed.

Dezzi walked over to hima and held his head.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Jonny looked at her. She did look like Martha, but the two Lubode women looked like that Mina lady. "Mina... Harker... hospital..." he mumbled. As soon as Dracula heard those words, he ran to Jonny.

"Jonny, I'm sorry. Don't die, please boy. Please." The Count whimpered as he saw Jonny start to fade. Mavis kissed him and then he started off into space.

Desdemona swallowed. "Jonathan is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry if I'm taking a while with chapters, I usually can only get in during weekends. ~Maddie**

Jonathan was in a hospital when he awoke." Mavi- I mean Mina?" he said with effort. The brown haired woman turned.  
"Jonathan! Darling!" Mina ran to her husband's aid. She stroked her husband dark black hair.  
Jonathon asked for a mirror and Mina gave him one. His mouth gaped open.  
"Dude, where's my red hair? Dude!" Mina gave the solicitor a odd look.  
"What does 'Dude' mean? And you've always had black hair, Jonathan." Mina asked.  
"Where's Mavis and Drac?" Jonathan asked as the doctor entered the room.  
"Hello, Mr. Harker. You have been out a while from Dracula's blow to your head." the doctor named Seward said to Jonathan. Jonathan was looking at Mina.  
"Who are you?" He asked the woman.  
"I am your wife, Jonathan." Jonathan was shocked, so his last name was Harker? His mind was racing. _So am I cheating on Mina with Mavis or the other way? Am I dreaming, or was Mavis and Dracula a dream?  
"_Wait a minute, you said I was here because o_f_ Drac? He would never hurt me, I was dating his daughter!" His explanation went on much to Dr. Seward's interest. "And then Mavis and Drac attacked me. And Dezzi tried to save me, then I saw you guys... and I think I died..." his confused face then changed to a insure look.  
"Jonathan!" Mina was surprised at her husband's odd dreams and hugged him.  
"Mrs. Harker, may I talk to you?" Seward asked Mina, who walked over to him from her husband's bedside. "I think this blow has causeed insanity. I'm sorry."  
"What's wrong, Mina, babe? " Jonathan said when he saw Mina crying. "Mina!"  
"Mrs. Harker!" A man walked in. He grabbed Mina and held her.  
"First Lucy, now my husband? Why?" The woman wept into the mans arms. "Do you know why, Professor?"  
"Go comfort your husband, Mrs. Harker, he probably needs you." Arthur told Mina. Mina walked to Jonathan, her eyes still red.  
"Who's Mavis, Darling?" she asked him, holing his hand.  
"My girlfriend. She awesome. She's a vampire and her dad's Dracula! She's really pretty too." she told his wife all about it, bringing her tears down like a waterfall. "But she attacked me, and... I guess I should hate her now..."  
"Jonathan.."

Dezzi was holding Jonny's bloodied corpse when the eyes flew open and Dezzi screamed bloody murder.


End file.
